Secret Agents
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: This is a friendship fic between Jyou and Takeru. It takes place in 01 because it just wouldn't work out if they were older. Takeru's imagination leads Jyou to play an almost pointless game. But Takeru -does- have his reason. Please r/r. It's cute. ^-^ ~


****

Secret Agents

--- December (This takes place in the 01 season.) ---

"Gee, I'm sorry, Jyou," a little kid brought his tiny hands to his quivering jaw. His eyes were a radiant shade of azure despite the oncoming tears. Sitting beside a pair of glasses with a dented frame, the boy looked up at another who was trying desperately to calm himself down.

"It's okay, Takeru. You didn't mean it. Accidents happen." He said and lifted the glasses up. When he put them on, the left side was noticeably lower than the right. "See? Look, you can barely tell that they're ruin-" he caught himself and changed the word, "crooked."

The younger fellow had accidentally stepped on the glasses that Jyou had set down for a brief moment. To Takeru, it was worse than committing a deadly sin; but really, everything was just fine. Jyou wasn't too upset with the eight-year old; after all, he was but a child. And there was always a way to fix glasses, most likely. A final bend of the glasses and Jyou equaled the slant. Sure, it was still obvious that they were dented, and there was still a different angle so it wasn't really level. But Takeru believed that everything was fixed and continued to go on with his child ways. 

It was the school break for Odaiba. And, to the Digidestined, it was a well-awaited holiday season. Snow was touching the ground in soft, white snowflakes and the scent of Christmas was everywhere. Clouds decorated the dark sky and only the house and streetlights illuminated this December night. In the house of Yagami Taichi, and his sister Hikari, the group of eight youngsters sat with their minds focused on the television set. They were watching a movie to celebrate the holiday. Takeru and Hikari weren't very interested in the movie; the two younger kids worked on coloring inside the lines of a coloring book. Hikari tried her best not to color too well; she didn't want Takeru to feel bad. He'd often lose interest and try to find something else. This would trigger him to scribble in the book rather than color. Neither of them minded the fact that they were being ignored from their older siblings.

"I think we lost the blue," Takeru frowned and checked underneath the papers and other crayons.

Hikari gasped, she needed to color the sky; "I can't color the sky without blue…"

"I'll find it!" Takeru jumped up and retraced his steps. Each step led him closer to the living room. They were in the kitchen, on the floor. Eventually, he stopped behind Jyou. His hand reached up and tapped Jyou's shoulder and caused him to turn around.

"Have you seen the blue?"

"Blue? Blue what?"

"Crayon… I lost the blue crayon."

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen it." Jyou turned back around. When he heard the sad footsteps leave from behind him, he stood up and walked to Takeru. As he knelt down beside the short one, Jyou whispered, "But I'll help you find it."

"Great!" Takeru said and fell onto his hands and knees. "I dunno what happened."

Jyou adjusted his broken glasses and slipped onto his hands and knees as well. "Where did you go besides the living room?"

"Let's see," Takeru thought, "Taichi's room, the hallway, and the kitchen. That's it." He then scurried into the hallway to look. A defeated groan came from the boy and Jyou crept beside hem and opened Taichi's door. Both of them were still crawling along the floor. Jyou did it to amuse the younger friend of his. 

Takeru rolled into the bedroom, pretending it was a secret mission to find the missing blue crayon. Crawling towards the window, the blond finally stood up and whispered loudly to Jyou, "They'll see us if you stand up, Jyou. You're a lot taller than me. Stay down or you'll blow our cover!"

Jyou grinned at the extremity of this child's imagination and nodded. "All right, Takeru."

"Shh! We can't use our _real_ names-- you should know that!" he warned.

"Ah, I see." Jyou paused. "What are our names?"

The kid dropped and rolled back to Jyou, letting out a small laugh of joy. "I'm 00T!" he said secretively, remembering a popular fad in his class in school. The whole class named themselves after a well-known agent. Needless to say, the teacher was not amused.

"Let me guess," Jyou made a dramatic beat of silence, "I'm 00J."

"Not unless you want to be uh, Penny-Candy." Takeru blinked at the forgotten name. He heard Jyou chuckle.

"Let's go, 00T." Jyou said and the blond fell to the ground and inched his way on the ground. 

Several seconds later, Jyou called out, "00T, where are you?"

"He's not here!" Takeru replied. Sitting on top of Hikari's bed, he thought he was a brilliant genius… he was trying to convince Jyou to leave so he could scare him. Typical child intentions.

Jyou smirked and started to rise to his feet.

"No! Don't blow your cover, Jyou!"

He sat back down.

"You've gotta go and get a hostage."

"Why?" Jyou asked, then remembered that '00T wasn't here.' "Ah, yes, yes… I shall get a hostage…" 

"Good, good. And be sure to be silent!" Takeru directed. The glasses-wearing boy slid to the door and turned off the light and then slid out the door. It was already dark, so inside the room, it was pitch black, aside from the light coming in from the window. Hesitating from deciding whether to destroy his secret mission or not, Takeru tried to think if he should stand brave through the darkness… or… or… A shadow that was shown on the wall convinced the little boy not to stand courageous. "Jyou!" he squeaked.

As if knowing what the boy was going to do, Jyou reopened the door and flicked on the light. He could see the slight tremble in Takeru. "Are you okay, 00T?" 

Takeru held out his hands to be lifted down from the bed. "Uh huh. I was just going to say that you could forget 'bout the hostage thing." 

Jyou walked towards the bed and carefully raised the child into his arms. His eyes caught the time through his broken glasses. "Secret agents should get rest, shouldn't they?"

Takeru took this as a forewarning, "I'm not tired."

"Hikari is."

"So? I'm not Hikari."

"I just thought-"

"I'm not tired!" whined Takeru.

"Ah, fine," Jyou whispered and kept the boy in his arms. Within moments, Takeru fell asleep with his head on Jyou's shoulder. Both knew it would eventually happen. As Jyou turned to put Takeru to sleep in his sleeping bag out in the living room, he noticed that the blue crayon was wedged under the pillow of Hikari's bed. A smile appeared on his face as he realized that Takeru intentionally played this prank. He finally walked out, turning the light of before he exited, and put Takeru into his bed next to Hikari's sleeping bag. The two smaller children both had tired expressions on their face. Jyou didn't blame them; it was hours after their bedtime. 

"Good night, Takeru. Good night, Hikari." Jyou said and did the responsible thing; he set an extra blanket on both because of the chill in the room. He then left their little corner to join the others in the kitchen for a snack.

Takeru rolled onto his stomach and sighed, "Night, 00J."

^_^; I just wanted to put a friendship story in FF.net… There was a bunch of romance stories… I was writing a bunch too… so I thought I'd take a break. It's short… I know but please, please, please review! I thought it was kind of cute, but I don't know how well I portrayed the characters… so tell me what you think. And thanks! ~HT 


End file.
